House Calls
by TokyoJunk
Summary: Hatori finds that something is missing. hatori x ayame


**House Calls**

"See what happens when you fight in the rain?" Hatori asks with a calm voice that holds a chastising tone.

The question receives a gutted groan from the orange cat. Hatori reaches forward to pull the thermometer out of Kyou's mouth and frowns when his good eye reads the bold three digit number: 108.

"I hope you've _both_ learned your lesson," he says, casting a stern glare towards Yuki, who like his rival, has also reverted into his zodiac form due to the stress of being sick.

Unfortunately, the small gray mouse is fast asleep and unable to receive the bunt of Hatori's glare.

Shigure sighs. "Now, now," he chimes, hoping to dissipate the thick atmosphere with a waving hand. "Boys will be boys, I'm sure they won't do it again."

Hatori looks up at the freshly torn paper door that stood behind Shigure and clears his throat. The dog, slightly turning his neck to quickly gaze at the ruined door, realizes the flaw in his argument and only sighs again when he realizes that his house will forever be in danger and in need of repair.

"Well I hope my baby brother gets better in time for the premiere of my fall collection," Ayame interjects. The silver haired snake is busy helping Tohru at patching up the sliding door. "It just wouldn't do to showcase my newest creations without my biggest fan there!"

Yuki mournfully moans at the moment and nestles himself deeper into the pool of warm blankets. Hatori isn't sure whether the moan is from sickness or from what Ayame has just said.

Whatever the case, Hatori decides that he and Ayame have overstayed their welcome.

The dragon of the zodiac gathers his medical supplies, calmly placing his tools in their proper cases, and hands Shigure a bottle of medication.

"Make sure they take this every six hours," he says, and gets up, smoothing out the wrinkles of his tailored vest. He looks towards Tohru. "And make sure they get plenty of bed rest and drink plenty of liquids."

The girl nods vigorously.

"Right, I'll make sure to do just that. They'll be better before you know it!" The small girl affirms as she gets up from her knees and goes straight to the kitchen. Hatori guesses, to make some tea for the sickly duo.

"As always, I'm on house call." He walks up to the paperless door and stands behind Ayame. "Contact me if anything goes wrong," he says turning slightly to see Shigure nod.

He waits for the snake to finish, and takes a look at his pocket watch. "Let's go home," he says after about a minute.

"I think I'm going to stay," Ayame says calmly. "After all, it's obvious that there needs to be an adult around the house while these two boys are sick."

"I'm an adult," Shigure points out a second too late with a pout. Hatori represses the urge to roll his eyes.

The silver haired snake turns around and stands. "I meant a responsible adult." Ayame cups his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "An adult who wouldn't dare take advantage of fair Tohru's talents as she slaves like a common worker to make this dump called a house fit for human habitation."

Hatori can only guess where this is going and doesn't even try to brace himself.

Shigure laughs uneasily, bringing his hands up. "Now Aya, we're not holding Tohru prisoner."

Tohru finally comes with a tray of saucers and cups filled with tea.

"Will Ayame be staying?" she asks, unsure of whether she should make more tea.

Hatori's answer is a short and curt "No." but his answer is quickly forgotten once Ayame sheds the skin of his calm demeanor and slithers into one of his usual flamboyant tirades.

"Why yes my dear Tohru!" his voice dramatically claims as he flips long silver strands over his shoulder. "I, the dazzling heroic white knight, will assist you, the fair maiden of this household who works as a mere slave, in nursing the incompetent fool!" He dramatically points to Kyou, who moans in agony, "And my sweet prince!" Yuki groans at Ayame's voice. "Back to full health!"

Hatori looks to Shigure, who merely laughs again and shrugs.

"Seeing as how Yuki isn't up to entertaining him, I'm sure Aya will soon grow bored." The dog assures Hatori. "We'll give you a call."

Hatori blinks. "I see." And he leaves without another word, not bothered by the idea that Ayame wants to stay at all.

* * *

The next day, the phone call Shigure promises never comes. Oddly enough Hatori does not mind. It just means he has more time to get more work done with Ayame gone.

He leans back into his chair and idly sips his coffee, enjoying the silence.

* * *

Another day rolls by and Hatori checks his answering machine to make sure he hasn't missed any calls. The blinking zero reminds him that he shouldn't be wasting his time over such a trivial matter and that those charts that need filling aren't going to write themselves.

He goes back to work.

He organizes files. He answers some emails. He follows up on some house calls from some family members on the compound.

His gaze wanders during this and meets the blinking zero again.

Hatori sighs and thinks that's a sign to break for lunch.

It isn't until he locks the door to his office that he notices he's left his coat inside, on the coat rack next to where Ayame's coat would be.

* * *

Hatori feels sore today and with good reason. Today he's been out of his office all day making the rounds on the compound. With the cool autumn season fleeting from the arms of winter's frigid embrace, Hatori's job consists of flu shots, check ups, and physicals. It isn't until the sun is barely peeking out of the horizon, where the sky melts into a soft orange-yellow, that Hatori is done. He sighs, feeling accomplished that everyone has been prepared to confront this year's flu season.

He stops by the office to drop off some files he would organize tomorrow. He's so tired and ready to go home that he doesn't bother checking his answering machine. Instead, he hurries home, knowing well that because he's tired and extremely sore Shigure's call is sure to find him once he turns the key to unlock the door.

He doesn't bother taking off his coat, but steps out of his shoes to walk up to the phone and answering machine waiting on the stand by the hall.

It's when his eyes meet the blinking zero that Hatori releases a breath he doesn't know he is holding. His ears burn and he blames it on the act of coming inside from the cold rather than on embarrassment.

He decides he should go and make some tea to warm up.

He sheds his coat and hangs it on the coat rack, his car keys still inside the pockets.

* * *

The wind chill is dry and makes Hatori licks his lips to prevent chap. He is walking back from his car with two bags of groceries. He plans on making dinner tonight.

Once he gets inside, he sheds his coat and shoes and walks past the phone and answering machine. He sets about making dinner right away, unpacking the groceries and other ingredients and washing some of the vegetables.

He salts the fish he got on sale today and sets it aside. He sets the rice cooker up and isn't sure how much rice he should put in. Ayame usually deals with making the rice and knows how much exactly to put in for a meal made for two. Hatori decides to add two cups of rice and enough water to cover it and let the cooker do its job.

He sets out to boil some water in a pot and adds some stock and miso seasoning. He boils some spinach for a few minutes in another pot and shocks the greens in an ice bath afterwards. After draining them and patting them dry, he adds some sugar, ground sesame seed, soy sauce, a bit of soup stock, and some chopped water chestnuts for added crunch. The only reason he knows how to make this salad is because it's one of Ayame's favorites and it's popped up on more than one occasion.

He tastes the salad and winces.

Too sweet for his tastes, but perfect for Ayame.

Hatori puts the salad aside and works on grilling the main course. He grills the fish on both sides, making sure to cook it thoroughly without drying it out. Once he knows the fish is nothing but moist, flaky perfection he sets to plate it. The timer on the rice cooker goes off and Hatori waits for the sound of feet pattering up from behind him, though the sound never comes.

He puts the finishing touches on the miso soup, adding in the scallions he'd chopped earlier and sets about plating everything, including the rice he seems to have made too much of.

When he's done, finds he's made too much. _Enough for two_, he thinks as he begins to eat.

Hatori finishes dinner and puts the leftovers away.

* * *

He decides to call because it's the fifth day and it's an unnerving thought that neither Shigure nor Yuki have called because it _is_ Ayame after all.

"Hello?"

"Shigure."

"Ah! Hatori! How are you doing?"

"I'm calling to check up on Yuki and Kyou."

"Oh, they're doing so much better. Already they're going about destroying the house and in turn my soul, you know how they are."

"And Ayame?" Hatori asks, only because he can hear Ayame on the other end laughing like a maniacal fool.

"He's getting along well with Yuki."

"_Stop smothering me!"_

"_But baby brother! How will you know how much I love and cherish you without trying to hold you in my manly embrace that would no doubt cure whatever stick was shoved up your pristine exterior!"_

Hatori raises an eyebrow.

"I see."

"But there's no need to worry!" Shigure assures him and he begins to talk about his day. It's then that Hatori reminds Shigure that he's in a hurry and has no time to talk despite the fact that he's the one who called.

He hangs up and decides to wait for the call next time.

* * *

Today is the first snow fall of the season. It's been two days since Hatori's call and thus far the answering machines at his home and at his office still blink the number zero every time he checks them.

He's sitting watching the snow land and melt on the pebbles in the garden. There's a tray beside him. Tea for two, though the second cup is now cold. He takes out a cigarette and lights up, sucking deeply, inhaling the nicotine and letting it collect in his lungs in the form of smoke. He expels a smooth stream of smoke that barrels through the tight cold and disappears into the air.

The sky is a milky gray color, but some parts are dark and moody. Hatori guesses those are the parts where the snow comes from. They come from stormy clouds that don't have it in them to keep them anymore. He wonders if he and Ayame are the same in that sense, and wonders if he isn't enough to keep Ayame in place. If he's finally bored with Hatori and wants to be set free to flutter down life, just like the rogue snow flakes Hatori sees land at his feet.

The thought makes his lips frown and he feels like his nerves have been clipped. He thinks that Ayame, despite his age, is much too immature. Like the snow flakes that fall from the sky, he'll meet his end far too quickly if left alone to his own devices. Hatori thinks Ayame has the potential to let his personality take him where ever the wind goes, away to finally _grow_, away from _their_ family. But Hatori knows this is unlikely, because Ayame can never run away from the curse that both binds and consumes them and for some reason this puts Hatori's nerves at ease.

Hatori slowly stands up. He finishes his cigarette and decides that it's time.

He puts on his shoes and his coat before grabbing his car keys by the phone.

It isn't until Hatori is inside his car that the phone finally rings.

* * *

Shigure's house is in chaos at the moment Hatori arrives. He sees Tohru torn between Yuki and Kyou, who are fighting as usual. Ayame is laughing like a maniacal king while Shigure quietly sobs, mourning the new sliding door the boys have recently broken.

"Ayame," Hatori calls above all the noise, "We're going home."

Like a small puppy being called upon, Ayame quickly joins Hatori's side.

They say their farewells and Tohru is eternally bowing her head, cheeks flushed pink over not properly having set something up for Hatori. The doctor does not mind and tells the girl to mind the boys and to please tell Shigure to get over it.

It's only when they're walking to the car that Hatori chooses to say something to Ayame.

"Did you enjoy your visit?"

"Yes, very much so," Ayame nods. "I know that my visit wasn't much, but I know it helped in bringing Yuki and I closer together."

Hatori looks at Ayame in time to see him smile. The smile is bright enough to melt the snow on the ground and make the dark moody clouds break up to let the sun shine through. His heartbeat quickens and he swallows thickly. He blames this all on the aspect that Ayame coming home after such a long absence is going to create chaos back home and not on the fact that he's missed him.

They finally reach the car and Hatori reaches for the keys.

"Hatori, can I drive?" Ayame pipes up with a smile.

Hatori is silent for a brief moment.

"Yes."

Ayame blinks. He is surprised that Hatori has finally given in.

"Really?"

"No."

Ayame pouts as he goes to the passenger side to open the door. Hatori, on the other hand, couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**Note:** I've been a fan of the anime for a while, so I decided to write something. I hope everyone enjoyed this.


End file.
